Durarara x Reader One Shots!
by HikariFreakazoid
Summary: Hey guys, i think i might do some anime one shots for you guys. This one will be all about The Anime Durarara, the next one will be of your choice! Follow me @hikarifreakzoid and leave your suggestions for any other one shots you would like to see! Love you loads! :)


**Hey lovely people here is the first one shot from a collection! Enjoy~! *WARNING LEMON AHEAD!* **

Chess Game?

Izaya Orihara. A man who had the power to con people out of everything, and yet had a plan to escape every trouble he faces. Much like he was playing a game. And you were one of the pieces.

You worked for Izaya when you were kicked out of school. He gives you a place to stay, a job and food. Things couldn't get any better for you. Until, that is you started to fall in love with the strange man.

It had happened a while ago, you would keep on glancing at him every few minutes and your heart would flutter in your ribcage. And now it has become so bad that you can not even be in the same room as him before blushing a bright crimson and running off.

Unbeknownst to you, when you ran away from the dark haired man, it seemed to sadden him greatly. More than it normally should of done. He would pace his room for hours until you returned, his mind conjuring up so many cruel ideas of what might of happened to you if you came back too late. The, Izaya Orihara, has fallen in love with one of his humans. But, he shall never tell. Because he knows such an innocent girl like yourself will never return his feelings, and so Izaya kept it like that. Though with every passing day, his heart would ache to see you, to hold you, to touch you. But he kept his distance, no matter how painful it might of been. He didnt want to ruin what little friendship you two had.

It was until a few days later when you stumbled across a strange lay-out of a chess board. Different pieces from different games had been placed in a strange arrangement, not showing how the game had to be played. You looked over the game board and its odd pieces, finally noticing a small piece of paper on the Queen chess piece and in neat black writing wrote out your name, and so a bright blush crept onto your cheeks. He thought of you as his queen?

A calm voice awoke you from your thoughts as to why the chess piece has your name on it.

"_-chan?...What are you doing?" You turned around to see him standing there, Izaya, wearing his traditional black coat a white fur around the trims and hood with his arms folded across his chest. Luckily he did not see the still growing blush that had adorned on your cheeks.

"Erm..I-Izaya-san, Forgive me for intruding on your personal space. But...I have a question that needs and answer now." Your face began to slowly calm down, though your heart was still racing like a child hyped up on candy. Izaya raised a dark eye brow and looked over your nervous form, his own heart just begging his mind to run over to her and kiss her.

"And that question would be, _-chan?" Now was your only chance, it was a do or die situation, literally.

"Why...Why does your queen chess piece have _my_ name on it?" You saw him physically freeze, like you had found his secret porn stash, which you had found the earlier week.

"Erm...that is because...to me, you are my queen, you move freely and can do whatever you want, and yet still follow orders under...the king."

"And who is this 'king'?" You look to him with curious eyes though the complement had shocked you on the inside.

He looked to you directly in the eyes, unfolded his arms and approached you, all the while his lips tugging into a smirk.

"The king my dear...is me~" You eyes widened as he stopped infront you, wrapping a single arm around your waist with the other lifting your chin so that he can crash his lips onto your in a deep and passionate kiss using his lips to express how he really felt for you.

**Hey, i know this is sort of late and shit, but the next chapter is the lemony bit, so if you just like the litte kissy thing do not read on and just skip to the next one shot if i ever write one, lol.**

**Lover you loads!**


End file.
